A mockingjays life
by xx-Fran-Rue-Melark-xx
Summary: Rue's POV on the Hunger Games, Begining from reaping day set in the hunger games, Please, Please, Please R&R I will review yours in return, Thank You - Fran
1. reaping day

I open my tired eyes and throw off the dirty blanket. Freezing cold air greets my lower body which was cocooned in the protective duvet. Blinding light is leaking through the thin curtain onto Lara, my younger sister. I did not sleep at all that night, nor did Lara I could hear her, moving about and crying before being scooped up into my Mothers bed. How much I craved last night to curl up to them, but I need to be strong. I throw my pillow at Lara's bed but it just sinks into the blanket, Lara must be with mother. I don't know why she is worrying as much as she is, she is only nine and won't have to face reaping day for another three years, but as for me, my first reaping day is approaching. I know somehow my life will change in the next few hours, I can just sense one of my friends will get picked; if they do I won't know where to place myself in life, how to feel.

I clamber out of bed, take a deep sigh and prepare to face the bitter real world. I walk out the doorway and down the stairs, I immediately tell mother or Lara are not awake yet, which is strange their normally up at the break of dawn. I head back upstairs because it is pointless just sitting there anxiously waiting. I sit on Lara's bed smelling her pillows noting her scent exactly in case anything does happen. I try not to think of the worst case scenario and concentrate on the outside world; I stare out my window at the mockingjays flying free in the sky singing magnificent lullabies. I have always liked mockingjays I think them as unique. I slouch back into my bed the mattress seems comfier than ever, in one hand I gently pick up the gown mother has laid out for me to wear for reaping, I run my fingers along the silk material leaving my fingers craving for more by the refreshing soft feeling left tingling on my fingertips. The pattern has a large bird resting on a twig printed onto the dress; I wished it was a mockingjay but the shape was to obscure to possibly even look like one. The branch was toped in snow and leaves; an orangey red colour was printed all around. I quickly dressed into the gown, even though there was hours of patiently waiting to go yet. I combed my hair and admired myself in the mirror. Even though I looked beautiful I still looked hardly older then twelve, everyone has always said I look young for my age but I don't care. My dark skin and jet black hair beam out, reflecting at me, I strain my eyes staring into the mirror before I can really tell how much I resemble Lara. I plait my hair down my back, even though my mother will surely want to do that. I then decide to wake them; there is surely a lot of preparing to do before I can find my friends.

Mother and Lara are downstairs within ten minutes joined by my two older sisters, they seem to be hiding their feelings, properly for the likes of me who are about to crack. But this is neither a first time nor a second for them and even though there is no possible way to get used to it, they can control themselves. Mother working where she does, in a small bakery, there is lots of work to do. Danielle is in charge of frosting the cakes witch I particularly like doing, I can't say I have a steady hand just all the different colours laid out in front of you and being able to go wild creating whatever you want. I once made a mockingjay cake, well mother made it I frosted I spent half an hour making in perfect, but I could never bring myself to eat the delicacy and when I finally came round to the idea it had become more like a rock then a soft mouth-watering cake. I was in charge of the presentation which was incredibly boring, I just sat there placing the cakes, biscuits and other sweet snacks in wrappers packaging or on display in the large frosted glass window. The time passed so slowly giving me more time to worry, but eventually I was allowed to roam the streets of district eleven just as long as I came back at least an hour before we had to face the truth.

I walked proudly around the streets, children my age crying, pacekeepers and cameras from the capitol staring at me, When I was younger I used to pray to leave these walls of our district, apparently in some districts like twelve, it is easy to escape but hear it's like prison we are locked in and years ago someone chucked away the key.

I walk to Eliza's house, I know she won't be crying or scared, and she is the bravest person I know, out of every child hear she has the biggest chance of making it home and she is only twelve. Her mother answers the door and does not even make any communication with me but just automatically lets me in. I walk into their back garden, I used to wish I was as luck as them and have a back yard, Eliza is perched on the wall I can tell she is nervous, tired and like everyone else petrified, but something about her, she looks upset about something stupid, clearly not the Games. I invite myself to seat next to her before she collapses on to my shoulder crying her eyes out. I pat her gently; her dress is clearly expensive, big round buttons with engravings all down her back.

'What's the matter?' I question.

'Mother' she replied, glum, her voice breaking as she weeps.

'It can't be that bad beautiful Eliza wants to go to the reaping her cheeks all blotchy and appear in front of the rest of the country ugly?' I joked and she smiled faintly.

'I know, Rue, but...' she moaned.

'But...'

'My Mother told me, that if I went in the games she would be happy.' She cried. Eliza's mother is strict and has a very short temper I'm sure deep down she is caring and kind but she has been known to say the odd word that she regretted.

'She cares so much about you just I think she is scared that she will lose you' I explained calmly. Eliza smiled at me her brown eyes wide just like a young dog.

'How do you always know what to say to make me feel better rue?' she asked, I just shrugged before realising the time.

I slogged back home, hoping that was not the last conversation I would ever have with Eliza. The next thing I know it's time to leave.

All the girls have to gather on the left hand side of the stage in a big old room, there is a stone wall giving it a cold, chilling atmosphere, black candle stick holders going up the walls with alight tall candles inside. The wall sticks out in places making us group closer together like penguins. I close my eyes trying to make the time pass but nothing happens. I desperately scan the room for Eliza but I am left disappointed.

'Welcome To the seventy-fourth hunger games' says a young woman. Breaking the silence 'As tradition we shall start with the girls' she continues. My stomach ties up in a knot, I just want to burst out crying, cling onto something for support but no one is there to help me. I heard the names churn together as she places one delicate hand into the machine. Her finger touches a clear white sheet. She pulls it up slowly as if wanting more tension.

'The girl tribute for district eleven is Rue Clingstone' I almost topple over as two petrified screams echoing of my sister and Eliza break the silence. I try to gather enough energy to walk to the stage thinking over in my head, be brave, brave, don't show them you're scared, and be a free mocking jay. I take one step of my left foot then my right and slowly work my way down to the stage. A thin hand helps me up, their finger nails painted black, I walk round a curtain the get blinded by the luminous lights. People sigh that a young child has been picked and there is hardly going to be any hope for the female district eleven's this year.

'Give it up for are girl tribute' the crowd stays cheers slightly then calms down.

'As for the boy, thresh wails' she announces, people are already cheering. Before I know it on steps a hard, tall, older, tough, strong boy. Maybe district eleven do have hope, well whatever the hope is, I am certainly not going to win. All I can do is eat good berries and hide in the trees he can kill, and more than likely will end my life.


	2. goodbye

I was led to a small, yet cosy room, there is a sofa, book shelf raising high up to the ceiling, the carpet is clean and cream coloured, there is the hunger games official embalm posters on the wall, with photos and books, there is a small television and it was warm unlike where I was just waiting. A Peacekeeper is at the door, armed, I don't know why maybe making sure I don't escape. I fall on to the sofa almost crying but yet I can't, I can't show I am a coward. I bite my lip, my bite getting harder and harder as if I'm holding back the pain, fighting against the tears. I am waiting for properly only about five minutes but yet felt like a whole lifetime. Then to my surprise my mother, older sisters and Lara are at the door, all their faces splurged Red and tears leaking out their eyes. I quickly decide not to pretend I can win to them, not even Lara. Lara run's up to me and dives on me before soaking my dress in icy tears.

'You don't have to go, please don't go' Lara begs. It almost kill's me to look her in the eyes and tell her I have to. My mother gives me a glance telling me not to shatter her dreams.

'Sorry, I don't want to, but I have to, and I'll try and come home, course I will you have to be brave' I explain my voice breaking half way through.

'Well your good at knowing what berry's to eat' said Alice (my other sister) enthusiastically. I don't know if she was saying it like that to make Lara feel good, or me but anyway it was not encouraging enough to make me actually think I could last a day, I'm just so small.

'Your good at climbing in the trees to' said Danielle. I seem to be the only one who understands that I can hide, but eventually I will be found.

'Listen, you know as well as I do I have no chance, so please be brave for me' I plead basically reduced to tears now, I sound very grown up witch scares me slightly. Lara tugs at my dress tighter her clutch round it reminded me how I used to clutch to my teddy when I was small. My mother was crying so much now and it made me want to scream and run all of us together but that was not possible.

'I'll miss you so much' I say before they are dragged out screaming and crying, not even a proper good bye. The pacekeepers were already ready to take them from my life. Next Eliza appears, her face like a stone, not knowing what to do, it is like she is wearing a mask her face is staying in the same position constantly. She walks up to me, I try to smile but I can't. We sit uncomfortably not knowing what to say, who to go first.

'I guess this will be the last time I ever see you then...' I say, not wanting to make eye contact, trying to start a conversation.

'Don't think like that' she whispers softly in my ear. But I know she is thinking that to. Her breath on my neck is warm, soothing almost relaxing me. I clutch her hand tight,

'Do you think I have any hope?' I whisper. There is a long silence.

'More hope then I'd have' she declares before being dragged out yet again not even a goodbye. That conversation was left in my mind, '_more hope then I'd have' Eliza has tons of hope, do I really have that much of a chance, to survive longer than a day being as small as I am. _

_Next I'm lead to a train station on the way we are greeted by more cameras' so not crying and staying strong was a good technique. I look up at the sky; try to see the mockingjays one last time. Suddenly as if it was my last wish a group of mockingjays fly's overhead, swarming the sky leaving the songs behind them. I follow the tune leading me to some words a bit like;_

Deep in the meadow, under the willow,

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,

Lay down your head, close your eyes,

I can't seem to work out the rest of the lyrics as the mockingjays are already out of sight, but the melody was unique, I've never heard that one before. The well known one is simply;

Close your eyes, dream of a place,

Far away from land, was daisy's bloom,

The colours of the rainbow, followed by the sea,

A wood of magic beans, tree tops high and still...

Dream of a place, a world of harmony,

Where everyone is joined together,

Not just district eleven, somewhere free

Beyond the walls...

I want to keep singing in my head but a firm hand places itself on my shoulder pushing me aboard the train.

It was huge, painted red and black, a sign was pinned onto the back marked 'capitol' the thought made me shiver how far away from home I was going, just to be killed.


	3. a long train ride

Train

I am lead down long passageways and through door to door until we approach a small cabin, the capitol man stops, smiles lightly and opens the door for me.

'Meet me in the cafeteria at lunch were you can get to know the rest of us.' He smiles, he seems friendly enough but I have to remind myself why I'm here. I walk into my room and he shuts the door behind me, it closes with a clicking noise making me jump slightly. There is a bed with fresh sheets already laid out for me, the window is long with a thick grey blind, the room is small and pokey but it will do for a night or two. I throw myself down on to the bed and begin to cry, tears blurting out of my eyes like running water. I guess it is about twelve noon, how will I know when five is and my way around the train? That question bothers me none the slightest, I just want to curl up and disappear, there is nobody left who cares about me now, apart from mother, Lara my older sisters and the mockingjays.

I stare out the window, trying to see birds, to hear that beautiful unique melody one more time but all I see is a blur of trees, green whooshing past me at incredible speeds. I, like many people have never been on a train before and when the engine started and we began to move I almost toppled over but the aim of the game is to show the capitol nothing. I fall asleep gently thinking of the facts, what to do, how to get sponsors, but out there I will look so small, so innocent no one will sponsor me.

I'm awaked by the constant banging on my door, I can see a shadow of a tall, muscular figure standing in my doorway, I assume its Thresh but why would he want me? I slide the door open, it squeaks going along its metal sliding track. A young man is standing there, blonde hair, blue eyes and pink thin lips.

'You must be...' he says in a welcoming voice before checking a list on paper for my name. 'Rue, nice to meet you Rue, I am Link I will be your designer throughout the tournament. Someone said you were needed in the cafeteria?' he announces. I smile and just gently nod, he stares at me as if saying go on.

'Where do you go? To get to the cafeteria I mean' I ask sheepishly. He laughs softly before declaring

'Just follow the corridor six cabins down then a left till the end then right, I know it's confusing considering trains are meant to go in straight lines' He chuckled amusing himself. I gave him a look of thank you before following the route he instructed me.

I arrive at the cafeteria within five minutes wear the woman who announced my name, my mentor, Charlie, some capitol people and other obviously important people were grouped around a table, also Thresh. The was one spare seat waiting for me as if it had my name on, I walked up proudly still ashamed of my height and I sat down.

'Hello Rue, I see you found us alright' smiled a lady, young with emerald eyes beaming at me.

'Today is going to be simple, we will talk, watch some video of the other tributes you will be up against have some mentor time and then just simply bed for tomorrow we will arrive in the capitol' exclaimed an old man, it seemed a little rushed considering it was already five at night.

We talked a bit longer before a TV screen flashing as we seemed to get a report in of the capitol itself, I could see the breaking news flash 'Reaping Day' I focused more on the screen as I prepared to face my murderer.

'_Today children from all districts gathered to be chosen for the annual seventy-fourth hunger games. In district twelve are male tribute is Peeta Mallark.'_

Peeta is clearly handsome with blonde locks resting gracefully on his shoulders, his eyes wide and blue; he looks as if he could make it to the top ten but maybe no further.

'_And the female tribute is beautiful Katniss everdean.' _

I see a beautiful young woman standing on the stage, Jet black hair braided down her back, olive skin, bright red lips, dark brown eyes, she looks as if she could actually win, strong, some look of a hunter with her, but something kind to, like she has looked straight at a mockingjay seen It's powers.

'_In district eleven are Female tribute is Rue Clingstone, can the young girl win?'_

I stare at myself I look different, how much of a change there is between me and that katniss person, how small I am I can never win. I lose concentration after that but all I see is the boys getting stronger and stronger each time. After about an hour or so I am instructed to go to bed as time wise it did not go well, I guess it is nine but there is no way I will sleep another night in my life. Not waiting to begin, not playing the games. I head back in the direction of my cabin but deliberately go the wrong way, to get one last breath of fresh air before it is drowned with the capitols wickedness. I follow random passages unsure of where they lead, but they must somehow link to an exit. I finally find a secure metal door; a leaver marked '_pull upwards in an emergency' sticking_ out, I yank it up and the door swings open. The speed is phenomenal, the wind blowing my hair everywhere, pushing against my soft skin, it feels different as if I am free, if I were to jump, who would care, they could easily fish another tribute out from somewhere and I would belong to no district just free like a mockingjay.

I get a shock as someone's fingers digging into my flesh on my shoulder, their nails yet to painted black, it was her hand, the helper who gave me support clambering on to the stage.

'Did you get lost' she sighed. She obviously knew it was a lie but protecting me from the other, stricter people aboard this train . Her tug on my shoulder became tighter telling me to go along with it, I nodded her eyes were innocent but could I trust her?

'Please can you show me the way to my cabin?' I insisted. She led me back to my room, the smell of daisies lingering in the air.

The next day I wake early, I was right I would get no sleep but I tried my hardest. My designer was standing at the door

'We need to get you ready miss we will be at the capitol in a few hours' He smiled. He took me to a room with a bed, chair, sink, and bath and makeup area. He led me first to the bath, As much as I did not want to bathe with a man watching it was my only option I striped down and dived into the bath, there was bubbles all-around me, the water was perfect and it was relaxing.

'Sorry about it being a bit short notice' he smiled. I quickly decide that he is nice and I want to be his friend.

'It's okay' I grin.

'Are you scared?'

'Petrified, isn't everyone' he nods not wanting to say anything.

'So what do you like doing?' changing the subject quickly.

'I like helping my Father, with food, like berry's I know which ones are good for me, I love singing and birds, mockingjays' I announce the words rolling of my tong a bit to quickly making me sound like a five year old.

'Come on, I'll need to wax you now'

'Dose it hurt?' He laughs

'I'm sure your brave enough' and I think he's right, not many twelve year olds can have their life tipped upside down and not once cry to the public, of course on the inside I am like a punctured football going down slowly, each second painful and soon I am about to pop.

He moves me onto a bed, the leather padding sticking to my wet skin. He places lots of pieces of paper all over my body and leaves them for a while; we talk slowly until he begins to peel them back. I don't scream, I close my eyes, I imagine I am flying free with the mocking jays, darting in and out of clouds and before I know it, I am on the dressing table. He pulls a green gown out the wardrobe.

'I am saving the best till the night' he smirks. The district twelve's always look the best, Cinna is the best in the contest but the gown looks amazing, it has a green tail dripping down the back, underneath changing to a black colour, sequins sowed on individually, I know I will shine but it won't be the best. I slip the gown on; my hair and face undergo lots of makeup and cutting until I look incredible. The train comes to a sudden Holt; I'm escorted out of the room and onto the platform greeted by yet more cameras.

I am only sure of one thing that was my last ever train ride.


	4. Training

After the train ride, me, Thresh and are mentor, Charles, are grouped in a small carriage me and Thresh sit close together, over the past two days I have scarcely said two words to Thresh. We are instructed to link hands the entire journey for the cameras. Thresh is dressed in a suit with green lining with microscopic detail of trees, birds and leaves. He looks stunning, I don't know his exact age but I would guess about seventeen. We have been travelling for about five minutes yet everybody has been cheering names of tributes, the most popular, Katniss everdean.

The carriage comes to a sudden stop, were free to leave I am still clutching threshes hand, his skin is warm against mine, his palms are wet with sweat just like anyone. I clamber outside, crowds of people gathering, already with banners and posters. There is a red carpet like we are an important film star but all we are doing is waiting for are death. I walk down the aisle are mentor just ahead, and then I see the other carriages arriving, teenagers climbing out looking stunning. A gasp hit's the pure air as Katniss climbs out followed by Peeta mallark, their outfits mach, there is detail all around, amazing. I try to imagine what they will look like on the night of the interview as every designer saves the best till last.

We walk inside softly; I try not to push my shoes against the expensive carpet to hard as I don't want to ruin it. I am led a separate way then Thresh, a man is leading me the way. He allocates me to a room.

'You have one hour to shower, dress then I want you in the dining area at noon to begin training' he instructs like I am in the army then walks away, his thick leather boots pounding on the floor.

I shut the door behind me; take a deep breath to take into account what has just happened. I examine my room, there is a king size bed with tall masts and marital dangling, just like I am a princess. There is a soft rug and door leading on to an on-suite. I walk into the bathroom; I try to figure out the shower before undressing, I place the delicate gown on my bed and enter the shower. It seems so peaceful, warm water dripping on my head pounding against the floor before washing away just like that. I stand here, thinking about tactics, number one, to stop talking like a baby, I need to grow up, to show I can do just what that Katniss can do and everyone. Number two, Allais. Personally I don't want them; I would hate my friends turning on me. Nobody would want to go with me anyway, if I could have anyone I would want Katniss, but she will be with the careers properly.

The door bangs, someone is knocking on it, I jump out the shower, stop the water, wrap a warm towel around me, it smell of flowers lingering on it, then I walk to the main door onto the corridor I open it. A man, maybe the age of twenty is standing there, I accept an apology but nothing, no communication what so ever.

'Hello' I say, he just shakes his head and places a clean outfit on my bed, talking away the old one. Then leaves just like that, clicking the door shut behind him.

I try to forget and just get on with changing, which I do.

I dry myself of, and slip on my outfit; a comfy, trousers and top, I guess we are doing training now. As if to remind us more we are part of the games, the outfit is stained in the hunger games emblem.

I leave my room, unsure of wear the dining area is. I follow a long passage way to the end then right, the wall paper is old and is curling up at the edges stained yellow. I finally reach an elevator and call for it. The doors swing open and to my surprise Katniss is in the lift, I don't go in and I intend to wait for the next

'Come in' she called in a welcoming voice. I enter the lift slowly.

'Do you know where the dining area is?' I ask

'Just down two floors' she smiles 'Your, Rue right' I nod,

'Yeah, Katniss' I beam back at her.

'The lift goes _really slow'_

'Do we have training now?' I ask.

'I think so, Prim' she answers

'Prim?' I question before the lift stops and she runs out in tears. Who's prim?' I follow her trail until I find the double doors were there are twelve tables, obviously one for each district. I seat with Thresh and just as I sit down plates of mouth-watering food is placed before my eyes. I know I have to eat as much as I can even if I am sick because all I can get in the arena will be berries.

'We have training after this, do well' smiled Charlie, I can tell that was directly at Thresh as I don't even think he has any hope in me.

I eat as much as I can of delicious meat, soups, breads and cakes the food is outstanding. Remarkable. Then one by one each table is led to the training area.

In the room there are about ten different areas. Katniss runs straight up to archery, I watch in amazement as she perfectly hit's every target. Crowds of people run around her, she is going to win. I head over to the fire area, if I can make a fire maybe I can cook my berries or something? I gather piles of wood and lightly scrape to pieces of rock together. An instructor comes over to me and holds my hands, his warmth is magnificent, I twist one piece of twig lightly against my pile of wood and after some time get a spark, it leaks through onto my tinder and he shows me how to blow lightly.

'Blow on it like it's an animal, it's alive' He instructs. I imagine blowing on my sisters face, and I do it to the tinder I close my eyes imagining the facts before my finger becomes incredibly hot

'Onto the wood' the instructor panics. I drop it on the wood and a blaze heats up all around me, If I have mastered one area in less than ten minutes maybe I can complete everything. It seems very unlikely but next I head to somewhere I like, climbing. There is a tall tree with branches leading to a second, third fourth fifth and some more but my eyesight can not quite view them. An instructor comes running, assuming I will fall. I take one glance at him before making a start up the tree. I am at least thirty foot of the ground now and I feel I am ready to leap to the next tree. I take no hesitation at throw myself at the opposite tree; I fly gracefully through the air like a mockingjay before catching a long, thick branch. I swing myself onto the trunk and climb, the trunk has thinned out here and there is no branches so I wrap my hands around, clutching both my Wrists, I shimmy myself upwards quickly before retrieving a strong branch. I place both my feet on it, my toes entwining with the splintering wood, as I walk along not wobbling once, Then I dive for the next branch, I almost miss but my finger tips secure me on tight. My hands are becoming sweaty now and dangerous for climbing but I must go on. I remember clearly climbing back in district eleven. Up against the trees close to the wall, I only became good through determination, determination to see over the wall. I climb higher now, but my route can't go much further. I take a dangerous leap to the next tree and begin to climb down, I realise the next ones are fake, to trick people into jumping, but I'm not fooled at all, I get a praise as I edge my way down. The trunk fins out and the branch's become flimsy. I look down I am not far of ground, the jump will properly injure me slightly but maybe not at all. I lower myself dangling from the strongest low branch then I jump. I land on my feet bending my knees slightly. I feel no pain just the impact from the jump. People are already cheering me, but still that does not make me feel any better about myself as I am still just too small, maybe if I was older, sixteen or something maybe I could win then but not now, no way.

The rest of training is boring, I work on camouflage but I am not very good, Peeta is good there but not me. At are next meal we can sit next to anyone, Thresh has already made some knew '_friends' _so I sit alone before Katniss comes and sits next to me.

'Hi, again' I say friendly inviting her to stay

'Err, yeah hi, you were amazing climbing today' she smiled politely

'Thanks, but nowhere near as good as you' I say ecstatically.

'I, I mean before, when I called you' katniss begins, uncomfortable of what to say

'Prim?' I ask

'Yeah, well anyway sorry just Prim is my younger sister and you remind me of her in so many ways' she explains her cheeks flushing with natural tears about to realise. I'd never thought of it like that, how bad it would be, If It was Lara I could see. I think I like katniss, I think I can trust her. We each gobble down delicate soups in small china bowls with floating flower decoration, with crusty fresh bread, soft in the middle, and chicken legs in a creamy sauce. Everybody would have to admit the food is five star qualities. I feel sorry for the people to petrified to eat, missing out on this, they might as well see it as a last meal gesture.

'It's okay' I whisper before we are called back to are district tables.

'I am going to take Rue first then you, Thresh' Charlie explains softly.

'To do what' Thresh asks casually.

'Just talking about techniques and stuff' Charlie announces.

We go to a small room with two chairs and a huge oak wood desk between us.

'Rue, I know your little and that' Charlie says, I hate people talking to me like I am a baby, It puts me in some sort of weird discomfort.

'If what you're trying to say is that I can't win, that's fine, just don't talk like a baby' I hiss back between my teeth. I hate being mean to people, it's just not my personality I'm normally caring and gentle but somehow hear it's like their all leaders and I'm being controlled, changed the way they like me, so the public have something to bite into. I know it's not Charlie's fault he's hear, he might, will, hate the capitol as much as I do, he just has to do this.

'I heard you were good in training' He beamed, almost crying himself.

'Yeah well now everyone knows what I'm good at.' I sigh. He gives me a small glance, his brown eye's looking into mine, I can see the innocent fourteen year old boy in them eyes, who was forced into the games and won so young.

'Are you teaming up?' he asks.

'Who would want to go with a tiny little child?' I reply trying to watch my attitude as best as I can.

'If you could do one thing right now what would it be?' He grins, showing his crystal white teeth, glistening at me.

'To see the mockingjays one more time' I shrug. My main thing would be to see Lara but that's impossible. He grabs hold of a cord and tugs down on it, A long black blind opens to reveal a huge window covering the entire wall, outside there are trees of amazing heights, long stretches of meadow, a glistening sun, I guess this is away from the lights and fame of the capitol there is beauty. I look up at the weird shaped clouds and I there see it, one single mocking jay flying in the sky, the corners of my mouth go as high as they can go.

'How did you know?' I asked puzzled, a grin still on my face. He just raises one large finger to his mouth I smile still enjoying the pleasure of witnessing this. Maybe someone does care about me after all.

After we talk more on tactics I head back to my room, I am waiting for the elevator arrives, Katniss and Peeta already standing there, Katniss pulls me in smiling.

'What floor are you on?' I ask about to push the button for floor number five, my floor.

'Oh were not going to a floor, exactly' they laugh. I guess they are good friends and have known each other a while by the chemistry they share.

'It's alright were only joking' says peeta talking to me yet again like a baby; I want to be seen as me not a young child. We stand here in silence till the doors open and I leave following the same passage as before.

I shower and dress in my nightgown, newly laid out. It is a long dress, with petals of flowers and leaves printed on in pink, the pink boldly stands out against the white, and it is calming and pleasant. I dress in it then dive under the thick, fresh duvet. It smells of washing powder, something at home we never bought, we could make do. I don't know if I like the smell or not, I burry my head further into the covers. We only have two days left, another full day of training, time with are mentors then getting dressed up for the interviews. My bird hairgrip is on the cabinet next to me, the only thing from home I have with me, my old clothes got took of me, and I don't know where they are. I try to sleep but every time I do I see Lara staring at the T.V screen as I die. I jump. I pop my head out the covers the sheet's are swimming in sweat. I climb out of bed, it is properly three in the morning but I need all the sleep I can get. All I can do now is prepare for another day.

I dress in yesterdays clothes, I can't even be bothered showering, I walk down to breakfast; I am greeted at the lift by shimmer. I have not talked to her, and I don't really want to mix with the careers. I just want to be me. In the lift I hum a song, mockingjay, Shimmer gives me a weird look, and maybe she thinks I have gone mad, but today I am not going to argue, I am going to start acting like me. Show the capitol nobody can change me, because I am me. I walk in the silhouette of Thresh is shadowing on the glass window; I open the door and seat again next to him.

'Work on the things you have not tried yet' Charlie instructs us with a grin. I don't know what happened in their conversation yesterday but they keep exchanging glances.

Plates of food arrive, a boiled egg, yoke oozing out, twenty four crusty soldiers lined up, then I realize there is twenty four of us. I don't really care I just have to eat all I can, I eat some soft, bacon a apple flavour left tingling on me tong. Pot's of sauces and creams are laid out going down are table in a row and Tall glasses of fresh orange juice.

'Remember yesterday' Charlie smiles at me I nod contently. 'Well, if you become more confidant of that you are going to win, you can see more' He beams, I don't get what he means, I thought it was are secret but suddenly Thresh bursts out laughing, He must know.

We head back to the training room, I really don't want to practice knife throwing but I take Charlie's advice on board. I head up to the station, Five long, sharp knives laid out delicately in front of me. Their handlesblack and thick, the blade's stretching out for miles on end. The metal glistens under the dim light. I pick one up gently, clutching it tight. A target pops up. The target is not a bird like in archery, not a rat. A human cardboard cut out girl. I throw, my aim okay, it skims the arm and pierces a whole in the card. I try a few more stations before being called to the dining room, are training is over, now all we have to do is show are 'skills' to the capitols people.

I yet again seat on my own, this time no one comes to join me. I stare out the window at the tall buildings with flashing lights. I imagine anything of the sort in district eleven, it seems impossible.

'Katniss everdean please' calls an old woman, her skin wrinkling near her eyes, mouth and nose. Katniss climbs up from the dinner table and walks through the door, concealing her emotions. A long time passes, and then Katniss comes out from the room still holding the bow. There is a roasting pig on a plate, cress all around it with a blob of tomato, an apple stuffed in its mouth for flavour. Then it happens. Ping. The arrow is fired from Katniss' bow. It goes straight into the middle of the apple, a perfect shot. A man falls back into the punch, I can't help but laugh. From now on, her life in the arena will be hell. She drops the bow and runs of crying. There is about a half an hour break before Peeta is called, I'm next. Peeta only spends about ten minutes in the room then I realise. I have been so busy preparing I have not sorted out what I am going to do.

'Rue Clingstone' the capitol announce, this time a man, greasy black hair resting on his shoulders.

I walk forward calmly, and shut the door behind me.

I walk up to the climbing station, not even a hello or information on what to do. I climb higher than before to the top of the tree, I leap to the next without even thinking of what to grab, I tear of some leaves and throw them down, I don't know why though. I leap to the next my grab on the tree perfect, I shimmy up the thin trunk for five minutes before leaping to the final tree. This time I am going to actually find a better jump. Last time I heard them sigh right at the end as if the jump hurt me in some way or form. I am about as high as I was last time before I jumped. I quickly scan for any low branch. Nothing. I slide down the tree once again until I nearly slip, I dangling kicking my legs out viciously as I drop to the floor.

'Thank you for that Miss Clingstone, You may go to bed now, early start tomorrow' insisted the old woman who called for Katniss earlier. I slowly walk to the door, I guess I was hear about fifteen minutes, I hear them whisper about me amongst themselves. All will be revealed tomorrow night I reassure myself.

I walk back to my room, taking a longer route than usual. I shower for my first time today. I dress in the newly laid out night gown, this time black, with a leaf pattern on. I wonder if Charlie was right and I would see the mockingjays again but I don't really care. I curl up in my nest of duvet and try to sleep. I will need it for tomorrow. The day before I die.


	5. Interview

I was woke at dawn, yet again no sleep, in over a week now. I dressed into a cosy blouse, a baby blue with a floral pattern. My skirt was frilled, white with black design. They matched perfectly. I combed my hair out softly; I left it down as it was not as long as amazing Katniss everdean and I don't want to look as if I am copping. I slip of my cream slippers, the warm wool leaving my toes behind

'Hurry up Miss Clingstone' bellows one of the capitols people.

I take no notice and take my time lacing up my boots. I eventually leave my room behind and head out, down the corridor to the elevator. The doors automatically open the second I push for the button. I ride down on my own, enclosed in the small space. I have rarely been in lifts apart from going to the farming village in district eleven that is a fowl journey the lift goes incredibly fast down until you reach a door to the crops. I try not to think of my life in district eleven and just on the future. The doors open at floor three and I walk into the cafeteria. As the doors swing open all the poisonous glares are on me, staring me out. Even Charlie looks slightly disturbed. I eat quickly before we are all escorted out one by one by are designers. First incomes Cinna, He is dressed in a casual suit looking stunning with his hair and makeup. Next it's me, Link barges through the door proudly greeting me with a smiling face. His hair is pushed aside and gelled back.

'Do you want to come with me?' He jokes, I can tell he is in a good mood, but does he really know how I am feeling?

We take the lift all the way up to floor nine, we stand in silence most of the journey.

'Good night's sleep?' He asks wanting to start a conversation. I shake my head glumly eyes pinned to the floor. The doors open and he leads down a long passage way before getting a large key out and opening a door. The room is amazingly big, each station taking up lots of space. He leads me to the bathtub, I undress, and untying my shoes witch I stupidly tied in a double knot. He bends down to help me, smiling again as he does. His breath is warm on my neck, just like my fathers, He disappeared years ago, no one knows how he left the walls of our district but that was the last I ever heard of him. I quickly forget as I dive in to the tub, a strawberry fragrance in the bubbles. The water is boiling, but I don't complain.

'Sorry if the waters too hot, it's to help your complexion' He says. 'I mean you're too young for saunas and things like that what the others have' He smiles.

'Its okay' I laugh.

'I think you will love your outfit' Link boasts. I smile softly but somehow wish Cinna was my designer. 'I heard you did well in training' Link beams, trying to be as kind as possible.

'That's what everyone says, but it's obvious I won't win.' I cry getting everything of my chest; I find it easy to talk to someone, comforting. He stretches over the bath and brushes a brown curl on my eye.

'Don't think like that' he whispers calmly. I cry now, concealing my face in Links outfit. He pats my naked, wet back.

'My votes on you' He grins. I smile back as if that makes me feel any better. 'I bet you want to change to subject now, talk about something you like?' He continues. I nod politely that's true I would rather die tomorrow without worrying.

'Thanks' I whisper.

'What do you think of the capitol then?' He asks, I want to tell him I hate it but I can't offend him after all this.

'It's okay, not as good as district eleven though' I grin lying completely. Why would I love my district so much, it's rubbish nothing good happens were just another piece of the capitols game. He smiles before laughing. I can tell he is holding everything back. He flicks back another bit of hair of my eye before dragging me out the bath and lying me on a bed. He prepares to wax me.

'Were you ever scared, on reaping day?' I ask, I can tell the question is getting a little out of his comfort zone but he decides to answer as best as he can.

'Well, yeah, but it is for a reason, are ancestors made this happen'

'Why do we have to suffer because of them though?' I ask, he clearly knows I know this answer he gives me a glare before going onto peeling back my waxing paper. I yelp in pain and he laughs, but still in a bad mood from our conversation earlier.

'Sorry about before' I say in a calm expression. He looks into my eyes, tears dripping down his face.

'I had a sister, twelve she was when she entered that games' He cries.

'I thought you were from the capitol?' I ask in a soft tone of voice. He shakes his head, eyes pinned to the floor.

'My family originates from district eight, I got offered a job down here and had to accept.' He begins; I touch his face gently, looking at his oily skin.

'I am sorry' I cry back. He picks up my back and holds me close as if protecting me from every harm.

'Don't be' He hisses. I know he is upset and cares for me really but he walks away from me.

'Come back, please' I cry, I know if I don't look fabulous tonight I won't get enough sponsors to make it through the night.

He finishes waxing my body, wraps me in some sort of tight gown as he trims, and styles me hair. My black hair is only just below shoulder length when it's down but yet Link spends hours cutting before coating it in a sticky mixture.

'This will make it shine' He beams. I smile back appreciating his enthusiastic support. I sit on the black leather chair for hours while he plays with my hair. I cannot see what it looks like as we are not allowed mirrors until the dressing is complete. I close my eyes and imagine my little sister sat next to me her breath hot, grabbing my hand tightly. I firm hand places itself on my skinny shoulder,

'Come on it's time to meet your dress' Link grins proudly. He leads me over to a large wooden wardrobe with double doors.

'Close your eyes' He whispers. I close them; tight shut so wrinkly lines will appear around my brown eyes. The doors creek slightly, There is a loud clang making me tempted to open, but I have to leave it as a surprise for Link.

'Open' He declares. My jaw drops, my eyes open wide; a huge grin is formed on my face. It is magnificent; I bet it is better than Katniss Everdean's. There are two long strips at the front, but at the back thousands getting shorter until it is above my knee and higher, Brown lace sown neatly around the neck, it's a green colour, which reminds me of the woods, there is a large belt with metal buckle words such as, rue, mockingjay, free, music are engraved on the buckle. The under layer is brown and thin, a pattern of circles is printed around in a lighter green so they are visible.

'Do you like it?' Asks Link proudly.

'It's, It's amazing, Incredible everything about it take's the words out of my mouth' I exclaim ecstatically. He grins his eyes twinkling with delight.

'Let's see what you look like in it' Link takes of my tight gown and replaces it with my magnificent dress. He slips it over my head gently, the material kitten soft against my skin. There is a velvety texture on the inside. I really want to walk over to a mirror but yet I still have to have my makeup done. I seat myself down as Link pulls out some makeup brushes.

'Are you nervous about tonight?' Link asks

'Yeah, I don't know what to say and that' I begin.

'I'll be there' He says

'Help me, from the audience I mean' I cry

'How could I do that?' He asks

'Please try' I beg.

'Okay, try yourself first but when you get muddled up I'll help' He smiles. I nod I concentrate on not moving so my makeup will look good.

'Are you ready to see yourself?' Link questions

'Please' I say. He flips around a mirror and a reflection begins to come into view only it's not my reflection I see, it's the most beautiful girl on earth, her hair neatly curled in an eyedazling dress this child I'm looking at is about thirteen and is fabulous. This girl is me.

I say my final goodbyes to Link but I will see him tomorrow, but there will not be time for much conversation. I leave and Meet back up with Thresh. He links my arm as we take this lift ride down to the ground floor. He squeezes my hand gently before we all line up. District one children at the front and twelve at the back. I look behind me to see katniss looking incredible, amazing, her outfit is red like fire. It is incredible. Peeta is wearing an outfit matching looking good to. Then before I know it, me and Thresh have to walk. Suddenly the crowd gasps, I look behind me to see Katniss and Peeta's costumes alight with fake fire, yet it looks so real, flickering to the beat of the music. We take are seats, their costumes still burning. I sit staring straight into the cameras; I clutch the ends of my dress tight. I scan the crowd for Link but cannot see him anywhere. Thresh nudges me for support, I don't know if it's for sponsors, the cameras, me? I nudge back gently as the district one tributes prepare to be interviewed. Glimmer steps up to begin her interview with Caesar. I sit here nervously as contestants pass by, still looking for Link, maybe a waving hand but the lights and crowds blind me. Suddenly Thresh gets up uncomfortably is it really time already. He takes a seat as over and over in my head I say

'Be me, who can hate me for being me?' But somehow I can tell I am not that girl, the one who reminds me of a fox, red hair and pointed eyes. She has more hope of winning. So far there has been some high training scores which are worryingly high.

'Rue Clingstone' Caesar announces. I clamber to my feet, my knees shaking like jelly helplessly on a tin plate. I walk up and seat myself opposite him, cameras directly at me, staring me out. Caesar's Blue shadowed eyes look at me, into my innocent face.

'So Rue, have you had a good time so far' He grins ecstatically. Be me I tell myself. I take one last look for Link then begin.

'The foods nice' the room is filled with laughs and cheers. Caesar laughs almost falling of his chair.

'I agree with you' I nod gently, my stomach tying in an even tighter knot. 'Do you want to know your training score?' Caesar continues. I nod, trying to make it look like I really care. The board flashes with luminous lights before my name lighting up. A gasp hits the pure air. I focus my eyes trying to tell what the number is; could it really be a seven? I smile to myself.

'Well done rue' Caesar shouts clapping loudly. 'So what are your techniques?' He asks. What techniques do I have?

'To be me' I say firmly, trying to tell the capitol there not going to change me, I will die Rue Clingstone, the child I came here as not a twisted young girl.

'Well, that's a firm piece of advice, so who are your family back home?' Asks Caesar. My bird like wings blowing in the light breeze. My face turns red, Why did he have to bring up family anything but this.

'Well my mother' I pause before bringing myself to say the word, Lara. 'And Sister Lara will be very supportive' I declare, almost crying, If only they knew what possible pain I was going through, how I was feeling it might be different. He nods gently knowing he may of brought this too far for me.

'So how you feeling about the arena?' he asks excitedly changing the subject.

'Well, like everyone I don't know what to expect, what to feel' I whisper. He nods, before patting me gently, his hand warm and comforting, and the sleeves of his jacket fashionably covered in jewels. He looks phenomenal with bright hair, Blue eye shadow, Blood red lips, and Pale white face. Remarkable.

'We don't have long left Rue but make it quick, is there anything you want to say back home?' He asks again. I flush red again but I know deep down this is my last chance to say good bye.

'Mother, Lara I miss you so much, but you need to be brave, don't greave on me, move on with your life, see new things but always remember me, I love you so much it hurts, like a giant knife constantly being plunged through my hart, tearing me apart from all humanity. Remain strong for me, but don't let a day go by without me being on your mind, every time you hear music, don't cry, remember me as me, not changed in anyway, as a new born baby yawning and clutching to your arm, remember me as who I am, my personality, my song, My mockingjay. Don't give up your life after me, better things will come, work hard, trust me it will work, please don't change our room, leave it be, I always want part of me, weather that is a mockingjay or my bear to be with you, always let it be in your hart. I left a lock of my hair under my pillow, just in case, please treasure it forever. I will treasure memories of you to, you gave me my chance in the world, and it was great, but there is a time when it's right to say goodbye, and I think that time is now' I say proudly, almost reduced to tears, then I notice the audience weeping, tributes dabbing at their eyes did I really do that much of a moving speech?

'You must care allot' Cries Caesar as the buzzer goes my interview is up.

I take a seat, people patting me on the back, Katniss walks to the seat proudly, looking gobsmacking. They talk for a while; I can tell she is nervous. She scores a remarkable eleven in training but with skills like that I am not surprised. Then her interview is over and she half bounces half walks back to her seat. All that's left is Peeta. Then we are escorted out and lead back into a hall where we are grouped together. Everyone is still talking about my speech and I feel bad, because I know somewhere far away Lara my mother and my friends and of course my older sisters will be crying so much now. Nothing else is said we walk back to are rooms in silence, then tomorrow the games will begin.


	6. the day of the games

I undress and sink deep down into the duvet, the material moulding around my body. The words of Peeta's interview are still absorbed into my head.

'The girl I love came here with me' could he really love Katniss and better still, does she love him back. I can imagine what torture that will be, if he has to kill the love of his life.

I shriek, opening my eyes back into the real world, back from my nightmare. I open the blinds; it is pitch black outside, even the capitols lights have been overpowered by the darkness. I can imagine Lara now, sweating under the singed sheets, crying so loud that the entire district can hear. Everybody Knew how close me and Lara were, we were like twins, only she was three years younger. I remember the innocent child whose name was drawn from a reaping ball, that child was me, but I am no longer a district eleven child, I am a piece of the capitols entertainment.

I open my eyes; outside it are dark, storm clouds in the air.

'Miss Clingstone, five minutes then you need to go to your dressing room' Bellows an old man, the sound echoing around my room. I dress into a shirt and trousers, a black colour but I know we will all dress into a game 'uniforms' now. I slip on some comfy pumps and open the door. I rattle my brain to remember where we went yesterday, it was floor nine, but what room? I don't hesitate and open my latch and walk for the last time to the lift. I walk slowly, my light shoes hardly making a sound. I call for the lift and within two minutes the doors open, Catto gets out at my floor and slips past me before I run in quickly. I press the metal keypad for floor nine. The doors open to reveal Link standing there, he looks worried, and I can tell he has been crying by his red face.

'We only have half an hour' He grumbles leading me down corridors to the room we were in yesterday. I don't bathe, but he scrubs me down, I obviously don't need makeup or any of the fancy stuff I had last night.

'I am going to miss you' He says slowly. We have only been together for a week but I have grown to see him as an older brother. I nod in agreement. He ties my hair up in a neat bun

'All the girls have to have like this' he explains. Then he slips my hunger games outfit on. It is just a plain top, jumper and trousers, it should keep me warm but it's nothing special.

'Wait' He smiles. He hands me a necklace, Lara made it for my tenth birthday.

'How did you get this?' I beam as he places it on my neck.

'Ever tribute has to have a '_good luck charm' _from home and we contacted your mother on the train as we realised you had nothing' He explains.

'We are ready for her now' hisses a capitol man at the door.

'This is the part where we say goodbye?' I cry. He nods, his face flushed red. He bends down and holds my hands.

'Be brave, you are the kindest child I have met' He cries squeezing my hands tightly. He bends over even more and kisses me, his lips warm against my skin, his innocent tears dripping on my head.

'Good bye' I whisper, but even that is unbearable.

I am led to a red hovercraft, where Thresh is already sitting, in the same outfit as me. He smiles, his eyes a saw red.

'What happens now?' I whisper the Thresh.

'We prepare to die' He cries, his voice high pitch. I nod; my eyes pined to the floor.

'Well I think you're going to win' I grin at him. He smiles back, his eyes looking sympathetically at me. Then before I know it we are in the air on the way to my death place. The speed is phenomenal considering on the ground it looks like they hardly move. I am pinned right back to my seat. Then before I know it, we have landed, as quickly as that.

I and Thresh are led off through separate doors; I am taken to a small room, my metal circle just in front of me. I don't know if I will be able to stand the temptation of running, but if I do, I will die so quick. Voices echo all-around me before the games are about to begin.


	7. The games Begining

Chapter 6

I place two feet on the metal pad, my shoe clanging against the edge. I know the next step I take will be into the arena, a different world entirely. I know if I move, I will die instantly, a district eleven girl moved, three years ago, Sarah her name was, She lived near me. It was heartbreaking seeing them practically scrape her of the floor. I quickly forget and look around the tributes, which direction to run, I can see the girl, red her, what's-her-name, some district one children about two spaces to my right. Katniss is opposite me, I follow her brown eyes to Peeta, I quickly forget about tributes and look around the cornucopia, I can see some luminous cardboard near my feet a flask about one-hundred meters away from me, but I am the slowest runner in my school, Let alone against some tough teenagers who have been training all their lives for this moment. Then it happens, the gong, freeing us to move. A 'herd' of men are already sprinting into a battle of a life-time. I spring of my platform, my foot pounding against the mud. I dart in the other direction to the 'war.' I bend down a little bit and scoop up a small back-pack. I quickly way it out in my hand, it feels a decent weight but I have only one goal before I can compare anything. Get the to woods. I fling it over my shoulder and sprint on, my strides wide. I give a quick glance behind me, None seems to be taking this route, all I can see is dust, and children with weapons. Then I hear it, the sharp gong piercing my ears. I quickly check to see if I am still alive. I look behind yet again but all I see is more people gathering around. I look back at my goal, only a minute or so then I will be concealed in the trees.

My foot skims the border of meadow and woods, I'm safe. For now. I stop and catch my breath, the gong rings again making me jump. I squint my eyes but can see nothing. Then I hear footsteps. Pounding hard on the mud, I spin around looking for the source of the noise but nothing. Then I see the girl, With red hair, Pointy nose and a sly looking face. She is about a minute away but thankfully is entering the west side of the forest. Then I run, concealing myself in tall pine trees. I walk for about half an hour the gong sounding occasional but from what I can understand the war has stopped, the survives are looking for a camp. I walk around every tree I see which is easy to climb but a good height, trying to work out where to sleep. I think over and over in my head the practical things I need, A good view and height, protection, I need to easily flee if necessary.

I flutter my eyes shut and sink to the forest floor crying like a baby. My cheeks flush as I know I am about to die, could it be this hour? Anything is possible, and in the arena the impossible is just so easy. I fling the back pack to the ground, I open the flap, the inside is warm and well protected, Possibly waterproof. I pull out a small metal flask, a rope for sleeping and climbing, some small bags which are nearly tied together in some pink string. There is a piece of waterproof material folded up at the bottom to a pull it out and unfold it, it squeaks as I do so. I wrap it around my body, fighting of the cold, protecting me like my mother. I tie it with the string and use it as a cape. I gather everything else back together and force it into the pack. I fling it back around my shoulder and search for a tree.

About an hour passes of me walking around trees measuring them, and finding several routes up and down them. There was a perfect one but when I got to the top lots of the branches were dead wood, and the berries up there seemed poisonous. A walk on, I snap a twig of and use it as a walking stick, holding me up for support. I fling myself forward closing my eyes, needing rest even before eating is on my mind. I decide the next considerable tree I find I will have to use, I can't risk nightfall coming and me still wondering around the trees. I walk up to a large oak, there is a safe route up and down, the branches look strong to tie myself in and no body could see me as the taller trees conceal me from both directions. I climb, the rope tied around my wrist. I pull myself up onto the first branch. I hear a small cracking noise but quickly move to the next. I am about halfway up now and the branches are getting stronger and wider making it hard to keep a grip. I climb another ten feet the find the branch I want to sleep on. It is wide and strong, there are no leaves that would irritate me. I edge along slightly before grasping the rope dangling in mid-air from my wrist. I pull it up and tie it three times around my waste then several to the tree. It is tied but I am slightly uncomfortable about it. I took my knees under my chin as a scan the arena. All I can see is trees and mud and a lush green colour coming from the other side of the forest meaning there is properly a water source somewhere.

'Be strong, you are doing well' I tell my self over and over again but some how I can't believe it. Trickles of icy water race down my cheeks, scaring them with nightmares for life. I look directly at the moon rising in the sky, Lara's face reflecting in the twilight mist. I shuffle on my branch like a bird as I think of district eleven. After school every day I used to walk home by the wall, rubbing my hand against the red brick every day dreaming of some where else, some where I could be free, just Me, Lara and my mother. I close my eyes and remember the old town, the shops, 'Happy Poll's Sweets' That was the sweet shop it was next to the bakery, are bakery, and it was next to the newspaper shop, But when you went into the sweet shop the door jingled and the softest, sweetest smell would enter you, stacks of pink candy would be toppled on each other, the shop keepers would ware a bright blue outfit and always be smiling. But that was my old life, I am no longer Rue Cling-stone I am a piece I am a piece of the capitols games, and who ever is controlling me, their next to lose.

My eyes flutter open, pumps of sweat are leaking of me, the Anthom is playing I made it through a day. I look up at the sky, Innocent faces are about to be projected into the sky. I flick my hair around my neck as a stare, Trying to keep up with the amount to faces. I see a young girl, maybe fourteen, Staring at me, brown eyes and pale lips, her hair is a soft brown and short resting above her shoulders, her ear shape small, I cant help but think of where she is now, some where in the capitol, boxed up, like a broken jigsaw piece. I jump making me lose count, I jump at the rustling coming from the bush underneath me. I look down, trying to to move to make my plastic, waterproof protector crunch.

'There's None hear you fool' Cries a young boy, his voice icy, perhaps starting to crack.

'I'm sure I heard something' Cries a girl

'Keep walking' Instructs an older boy, maybe fifteen, they do as he instructs and walk on into the night. My stomach unties itself as a take a long needed breath.

The cold frost bites me hard suddenly, I took my legs tighter up my body, my small hand moulding around the bottom of my foot, I take my shoe of and then my sock, I do the same for my other foot then put my shoes back on my bare feet. I put my black socks on my hands using them as gloves and suddenly the cold dose not seem as bad. I remember my mother always telling me to do that when I was little, district eleven may be hot in the summer but is the coldest district in the winter, when the December month comes we stock up hard, school is closed and we rarely leave the house. Everybody buys lots of food in November so they don't need to pop out that much. With are bakery being on the corner of a street people still give custom but just not as often.

I try to close my eyes and sleep but I cant, I am being forced to open my eyes wide. I picture a meadow with flowers, sun shining down, Lara being there providing her warmth, Birds swooping in the clear crystal sky and music being played all around. My feet squelching against the freshly cut grass, Lara, arms stretched wide running up to me in a blue floral dress. I imagine it so clearly it seems real, so real it hurts, like a hole in my chest, never being able to close always open allowing agony to pass into my body. I yelp, my eyes watering as Lara fades out of my view, my life then she's gone. I fling my arms out ferociously seeking her soft skin but all I do is whack my hand against the tree-trunk. I cry again in pain before falling into a light sleep.

I wake, sun blinding me, a twig is digging in to my back, It takes a few minutes for me to realise where I am before I untie myself and climb town my tree, Knowing I have another terrifying day to face.


End file.
